Raijin y Fujin
by Ishmael the 6th
Summary: Two changes… Two changes can alter the world in so many ways. NO OP!Naruto, NO BLOODLINES, NO SUPER POWERS NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Redux

_**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Hetero, Lemon Scented**_

 **I put hetero in there because I am very grateful to all the writers who take the time to label their yaoi fics as such and assume that as I don't want to read yaoi they don't want to read my stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING other than plotlines or OCS**

 **Story Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 **Chapter Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 1: (I've Got a Friend in Me, and You Too!)

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy destined to be the hero of the world in all but the most tragic of realities, Jinchūriki container of the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, and currently, four years old and settling down for bed. It had been a good day, Kuma and Neko had taken him and bought him the best food he had ever had: Ramen. The man running the stand had been really nice too, and before they had left Naruto had asked "Are we friends?" the old man had smiled down at him and told him that yes, they could be friends. Naruto lived in the Konoha orphanage on the edge of the village, in a small room that was empty save for a small nightstand, a lumpy, stained mattress, and a rod stretching from one side of the room to another from which he hung his orange jumpsuits he wore everywhere.

Neko appeared by his bedside, her porcelain cat mask now forgotten, hanging from her waist. "Will you be alright now, Otouto1?" The blond sat up with such speed that only her Anbu training kept her from flinching and wrapped her in a big hug. Yūgao froze for a moment before returning the gesture. Her recruiter had told her that she was to be looking over the reincarnated demon fox, but she just couldn't reconcile the image he had given her, a cunning, evil being that would kill her the moment he had an opening, with the small boy in front of her, desperately wanting to be loved. Without even thinking about it she came to her decision: she would take this boy in, Anbu status be damned! "Otouto, would you like to live with me and Kuma instead of this orphanage?" The boy stared at her, wide-eyed, drawing slightly away, and clearly wary of it being a trick, and that was the last straw. "Please, Otouto?" The boy began to nod vigorously and Kuma appeared at her side, removed his mask, and picked the boy up before turning to her.

"Commander is not going to like this, Yūgao." The purple haired woman shook her head, Hayate was always worried. However, he caught her off guard by smiling, "The hell with him though, this is our Otouto, and he can just deal with it." Yūgao gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they took off towards their civilian home. Neither noticed Naruto's eyelids twitching in his sleep.

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

"Wow! What are you?" Naruto stared at the dog sized Kyuubi trapped under the jungle gym. Then he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was surrounded by a vast playground with everything you could imagine, slides, swings, and all kinds of rides.

" **Kit** " the Kyuubi spoke, getting Naruto's attention " **This is the inside of your mind**." To Kurama's shock the boy reached right through the bars and started petting him as if he really were just a dog! " **I- You- Stop that Kit!** " The boy pulled back and looked at him for a moment before asking the most shocking thing Kurama had ever heard.

"Can we be friends?"

" **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Demon Fox. I was forcibly sealed inside you to save your village. I've killed thousands of shinobi and I regularly change the landscape on my bad days. What say you to that**?" Kurama gave him a knowing look, certain that the boy would either cower in fear or run away in disgust now.

"But can we be friends?" Kurama gawked at the boy for nearly a minute before regaining himself. He couldn't take advantage of the boy, no matter how much he wanted to. People had the wrong idea about Kurama, yes he could be murderous, sure he would kill those who challenged him, but he wouldn't just kill some small child who hadn't wronged him in any way. Not of his own free will…

" **Kit… I'll make you a deal. We can play a game, and if you win I'll be your friend, but if you lose you have to leave me alone**." The boy nodded his agreement " **The game is like tag, but I'm always it. I have to tag you nine times before time is up to win**." He pointed his snout up and a timer, with three hours on it, appeared in the sky. Naruto nodded and asked if there was anything else before they started. " **You need to let me out of here Kit**." Naruto ran over and opened the fence gate holding the bijuu in before running off. Kurama grinned " **Let the game begin**."

Three Hours Later

Three Hours flew by, and by the end of it, though he had failed to tag the boy once, Kurama had had fun. "Three hours is up, you're my friend now right?" Kurama was a man… fox… being of his word and nodded to the panting boy right before they both flopped down, exhausted. Kurama reached his fist out to the boy. " **Bump your fist with mine Kit. Being my friend has more benefits than you know about right now, and this is how we make it official**." The young boy eagerly returned the gesture before collapsing the rest of the way and passing out. Kurama looked at the boy musingly. He didn't know why, but the way the boy treated him reminded the fox of the Sage and his kindness. " **Don't lose that Kit, don't disappoint me and make me hate humans again**." Kurama curled up for a nap as Naruto's mental avatar faded away, but he could swear that he heard the faintest 'I won't' come from the shimmering boy.

Kurama smiled.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

A young boy, no older than five sat under a tree, eating some tomato slices and thinking about, well, everything. This boy is Sasuke Uchiha, destined to make a choice of fate, to walk into the heel-face revolving door and get stuck in all but the best and worst realities, to be the rational calm to his best friend's wild emotion when the time came. Currently though he is being bullied by people who hate him for his clan.

"Come on then fag, use your eyes to beat us up Mr. Clan Bigshot" one boy taunted, finishing off the tomato slices he had taken. "Yeah, hurry up and use that reputation of yours to get rid of us." A second continued. The third boy got a nasty smile on his face "Hold him down, the only thing he's gonna use his clan for is to get a good hospital room." The bully stood over Sasuke and swung his fist down… Then he promptly flew across the clearing when he took a punch to the face instead. The remaining two bullies jumped away in shock. "Y-you?!" "What're you doin here?" The boy who had nailed the ringleader ignored the other two and walked over to the panting Uchiha instead.

"Hey, you alright?" Sasuke nodded shakily, himself slightly afraid of the inordinate power he had just seen. "I'm Naruto, who're you?" The boy looked back and forth between Naruto and the fallen bully before taking a calming breath and answering.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Though he would never admit it, his initial fear was quickly turning into admiration for the blond… But Naruto really didn't need to know that…

"Well Sasuke, you know any Taijutsu?" The Uchiha nodded hesitantly "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble for defending yourself, or others." Naruto had been in this situation before, he had saved a pale eyed girl a little younger than him from these same bullies, handed their asses to them actually. "Let's go get em!" The pale boy looked at him then nodded, he knew some Uchiha Style Taijutsu and fell into the Lion Form easily enough. They each charged their opponents. Sasuke stopped short and made a taunting gesture, the Lion Form was counter based. His opponent took the bait and Sasuke caught his aggressor's wild haymaker before even started, stepping into extreme close combat and driving his elbow several times into the older boy's solar plexus. He stepped aside quickly as his opponent lost his lunch and the tomato slices he had stolen all over the dirt. He turned to where Naruto had just finished pummeling his opponent into the dust when he felt a presence appear behind them. He turned and gave a joyous shout.

"Itachi-nii!" He enveloped his big brother in a hug. Causing Itachi to chuckle lightly at the sudden change in mood.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Itachi gestured to the prone forms and the boy in orange, "Those three are Genin, fresh yes, but still ranking ninja. You're skilled, but even if there were two of you I…" Itachi froze while staring at Naruto. "You're… Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?" the boy nodded and Itachi smiled "So that's how." Sasuke gave him a confused look and Itachi decided to clarify "Uzumaki-kun here has been living with two former Anbu members for about a year now, and I'd reckon he has a few tricks from them. Tell Yūgao-chan and Hayate-san that Itachi2 says hi would you Uzumaki-kun?" With that Itachi Uchiha vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey, wanna be friends?" Naruto was held his fist out to Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke stared at it numbly for a moment before smiling and nodding. He met Naruto's fist with his own and just like that, their destinies were decided.

 **Chapter Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

1 Otouto: Little brother

2 A little joke, Itachi means "Weasel" in Japanese, and Itachi wore a Weasel mask in Anbu

 _Well, the first chapter. I haven't written in such a long time… The second should be up in a day or two. Don't know how long this story will go, lets just see the interest yeah?_

 _ **UPDATE:**_ _Okay, I've decided that every three chapters I'm going to go back and comb for mistakes again, at least until I get a beta-reader. If you would be interested in doing so please tell me in a review or send me a PM._

 _At Your Service,_

 _Qwertyus Samson_


	2. Chapter 2 Redux

**Chapter Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 2: (From Diapers to Death)

Things had changed in the village. The Uchiha clan was diminished to a mere five loyal members thanks to Itachi Uchiha, himself disowned. Sasuke and Naruto had narrowly survived holding Itachi back long enough for the Anbu to arrive, mostly because he hadn't wanted to kill them, and he had fled into the woods with a promise to deal with the rest of them. The survivors had gathered under a single roof and Mikoto Uchiha, though severely injured, losing a great deal of her mobility, took over as clan head, the last Uchiha shinobi standing. Three small children were left directly in her care, while Sasuke and Naruto alternated between the Uchiha Encampment and the Gekko Estate.

It had scarred both of them, though they were still children, could still laugh, play, and find joy in the silliest things together, they had adopted more mature, cold outside behavior around strangers. They had also begun to train feverishly, going through both sides Jutsu and technique scrolls like rice with two goals in mind: Kill Itachi and get Naruto to Hokage. They swore to fight together to achieve their desires, to be as close as brothers. Now they were rushing to enter the academy, a little late, but far, far ahead.

"Naruto! Wait up, will you? I don't have your stamina, remember?" the blond came to a skidding halt, nearly falling on his face in the process. He shrugged and chuckled, but offered no apology: they both knew he was anxious to get to his first day. He had no way of knowing that he wouldn't get to know it too well… Sasuke shook his head in amusement and they both walked through the door and into the academy…

"Sasuke-kun!" the moment they entered the classroom a massive crowd of girls knocked Naruto aside to get at the young Uchiha. Only two girls stood back, one a girl with shocking pink hair who had clearly been stunned by something and the other a shy girl with dark blue hair Naruto couldn't get a good look at. He shook his head and turned his eyes back to his best friend while doing his best to not laugh at the situation. The poor guy was stuck in a crowd of young girls all determined to "make him feel better" in spite of them all being seven and not even vaguely understanding the implication.

"Naruto? Gimme a hand?" It is no coincidence that Sasuke had used the same phrase and tone earlier when asking Naruto to make a Shadow Clone to take out the trash for him back at home. Naruto grinned and ran through a couple of handsigns before exhaling a gale that forced the fan girls up against the front wall. In an instant Naruto and Sasuke were in the back of the room, Sasuke sitting in the corner and Naruto taking the only available seat next to him.

" **SIT DOWN BRATS!** " A young man with pineapple style hair and a scar across his nose was using what Naruto and Sasuke had to admit was a terrifying Jutsu that made his head seem huge with a voice to match. He might have appeared almost out of thin air to most, but his body-flicker was obvious enough to them. All of the girls immediately took a seat, turning to glare at Naruto. "Would you two in the back like to move to your assign-" Iruka couldn't finish because he was smashed by such killing intent that it took all of his will to remain standing. Several students had collapsed in their seats, and the ones who hadn't were in a dazed state.

"We won't split up. Surely it wouldn't be a problem for us to stay back here, right sensei?" Two voices spoke in unison, terrifying the Chūnin and all of their classmates. All the while however, they were snapping off Anbu sign language under their desks and barely containing their laughter.

"Such language!" Both boys looked up to see an older man with silver hair that defied gravity, his left eye covered by his headband, and a mask covering his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei?! What're you-" Kakashi held up his hand and again Iruka was cut off, this was turning into an irritating day.

"I need these two and one more student, my pick." Iruka, sensing that he was out of his depth just sat down quietly, shook his head, and said nothing else. "Who here is from an established clan?" Hands went up. "Move over there, you're out." The students, though grumbling all the while, moved dutifully. Kakashi's eye swept over the crowd of now eager students until he spied one girl staring blankly away, and decided, for reasons that even the cosmos cannot comprehend, perhaps it was a combination the smut he'd been reading and his "medicine", but for whatever reason Kakashi's mind told him one word looking at that ridiculous hair: Kunoichi. "Pinky, you're with us! Let's go!" The rosette snapped to life and moved quickly to catch up with the retreating Jōnin. Several awkward minutes wasted walking later they arrived at training ground seven. Kakashi turned to his charges and smiled. "Uhhh… Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake and the Hokage has asked a favor of me. He wants to try an old program that got cancelled in the planning stages a few years ago: I'm going to train you to be Genin from the ground up!" Kakashi nearly face-faulted when his fake exuberance was met by two even stares and a blank look. "Don't you get it? I'm a Jōnin! I'm going to train you! Doesn't this surprise you?! Or perhaps make you excited?" The even stares changed slightly before both boys spoke, once more in creepy unison:

"No." Kakashi actually did face-fault this time before both boys continued "We were trained by two former Anbu and the head of the Uchiha Clan, we regularly spar with Anbu shinobi, achieving high Chūnin threat levels by fighting in tandem, and we have mastered all of the Jutsu taught by the academy as well as a few high ranked ones apiece, this is surprising, but nothing special." Kakashi, no longer stoned, took in this information thoughtfully before an evil thought occurred to him.

"Well then, Misters Genin-in-all-but-name, you get to help me train your teammate!" The boys simply nodded, still in sync. A tick-mark appeared on Kakashi's forehead as his attempt to annoy them failed. "If you keep doing everything at the same time I'm going to hurt you." The boys rotated their heads to the side and Kakashi began to really hate existing. "Ugh… Why did the old man stick me with this? What did I do?! I mean, the creep twins here and a blank slate with a big forehead and 'kill me' pink hair?! Why, just why?!" The even stares remained but now another joined them, the pinkette had woken up and was not pleased with that remark. "Hey, why don't we introduce ourselves, eh?" Kakashi desperately wished they were Genin so he could just fail them, or that he wasn't being watched so closely… "I'll go first: I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies. You next."

Sasuke glared at him with all of his might but seeing no effect sighed and began "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, exploring the Forest of Death with my best friend, and tomatoes. I dislike people who take a task then complain about it, fan girls, and sweets. I have two dreams, I want to kill Itachi Uchiha for killing most of my clan, and I'm going to help Naruto become Hokage. In my spare time I go through the old Uchiha Arsenal to find interesting weapons." He turned to Naruto who was drooling slightly, completely spaced out and clearly bored. "Naruto… NARUTO!" The blond turned, obviously upset that his daydream was interrupted. "Introduce yourself, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies." Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my Nii-san and Nee-chan, training with new Jutsu, and ramen! I don't like stuck up people, Natto, or vegetables. I'm gonna be Hokage some day, and I'm gonna avenge the Uchiha with my best friend. I like pulling pranks and making new friends." He turned to the pink haired girl and stuck his fist out "Wanna be friends?" She squeaked and pulled away slightly, Naruto looked at her, slightly irked, and began to turn away when he felt her knuckles touch his for a brief second. He turned back and smiled broadly.

"My name-" she took a deep breath to calm herself, even if they turned out to be no different, even if they made fun of her forehead too, she had to try " My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, my family, and eating umeboshi. I dislike flower arranging, spicy foods, and people who make fun of my forehead. My dream is to be strong so I can take care of my parents some day, and my hobby is collecting old reference texts." She turned to the two boys, who had dropped their bored countenances and were listening intently. "It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san! I hope we can be good friends and become great shinobi together!" She smiled brightly and bowed as much as she could manage while sitting. Kakashi was interested now, he wanted to give them the bell test, but he knew that he couldn't, Sakura would just weigh the other two down. He knew what to do…

"Say only two of you could be trained by me, what would you say?" That got their attention, especially Sakura who immediately began to look sad and worried, ready to be rejected as billboard-brow once again. "Say you had to send someone back, because I have a rule of training only two at a time, what would you do?" Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke up first, just two words saying all they needed to say:

"Shove it." The Uchiha was colder than Yukigakure in winter and Kakashi was mildly stunned. then Naruto blew up at him…

"Screw you and your stupid rule, we just made a friend here, and we'll stand by our friends, no matter what! That's our Nindō!"

"Our Ninja Way!" Sasuke finished, eyeing the Jōnin distastefully like a bag of trash in his path. "Come on Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes, already wide, grew even wider. The blonde had settled down a little and raised his fist to Sakura and spoke again.

"Yeah, we'll get through the academy the old fashioned way, together till the end!" Sakura began to sniffle, then she started crying and launched herself at the boys, grabbing them both in a tight hug: they were the first people to ask to be her friends, and they really meant it, they would really stand by her, forehead or not.

"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! A-arigatō!" As Sakura blinked away tears Kakashi smiled a defeated smile and held his hands up.

"I said 'suppose', not that that was actually the case." The boys glowered over Sakura's shoulders as she continued to cry. "This was a test of your loyalty to your team. Congratulations: you passed, welcome to the program!" Kakashi shook his head and smiled, he knew why the Hokage had chosen these two, the blond could make friends with anyone, and the Uchiha would keep them through anything. "Old man… You got me good." Kakashi chuckled, the Hokage knew too well that he was a sucker for loyalty. This would be interesting…

 **Chapter Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 _Wow I need a beta! The pace, it's so bad… If anyone has any tips please leave them in a review, if you might be interested in beta reading for me either say so in a review or send me a PM._

 _What was Sakura stunned by earlier? Wait and find out, remember that this world is running on the Butterfly Effect._

 _ **UPDATE:**_ _Okay, I've decided that every three chapters I'm going to go back and comb for mistakes again, at least until I get a beta-reader. If you would be interested in doing so please tell me in a review or send me a PM._

 _At Your Service,_

 _Qwertyus Samson_


	3. Chapter 3 Redux

**Chapter Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 3: (A Matter of Trust)

Three years have passed since the formation of Team Seven, and since the starting months the three had become inseparable, they were together at all times that they were able. They ate together, slept in the same room, though they still alternated between their respective homes, and trained together any time they had spare time. Sakura had quickly become a splendid Kunoichi under the guidance of Mikoto, Hayate, and Yūgao, while Naruto and Sasuke had immediately begun working overtime to incorporate her into their tactics. It was initially more difficult due to her low physical strength, in spite of several months of Anbu conditioning. This all changed when, nearly a year after Team Seven was first formed, Yūgao, the terrifying, _terrifying_ , miracle worker she was, took the girl aside for a "little talk". Yūgao had noticed how little the budding Kunoichi had been eating and did… something to make her eat. Within a year she had caught up to Naruto and Sasuke in ability, and within another their teamwork was flawless. Defying the four year precedent set by the academy, Team Seven were ready to take their first mission in three, a perfect time to change history…

"Yo! Team Seven reporting for a mission, Hokage-sama" Kakashi sauntered into the mission hall lazily, ignoring the looks he was getting, some people never could accept Naruto as a human, and now he had to share that burden for being his sensei…

"It's only been three years, are you certain Kakashi? Are you sure they can handle it?" The old Hokage was indeed very worried, the only mission left was a C-Minus Rank Escort then Bodyguard Mission. He had been watching through his crystal ball, and he knew that technically Team Seven could handle it, but he couldn't help but be concerned for the boy he loved like a grandson. "We don't have any D Ranked missions left for today. We do have a C-Minus E2B mission." Kakashi's eyes went wide: only one country still used plus and minus rankings: Amegakure.

"Hanzo of the Salamander is coming here, and he's asking for foreign bodyguards? Why?" The Hokage shook his head, he didn't know, but this could open new trade routes. Ame wasn't the friendliest of nations, but if Hanzo was ready to talk… "We'll take it." The Hokage's head shot up and disbelief covered his features. "Don't give me that look old man. _My_ team can handle it." The words were out before he could catch himself and the Hokage gave him a smug, knowing look.

" _Your_ team, eh? Why Kakashi, I'd almost say you cared!" Kakashi just growled, snatched the mission scroll, and started walking away. "If _your_ team pulls this off they'll be the first in Konoha history to complete a C Rank as their first mission. And Kakashi?" Kakashi turned to look at the Hokage and saw him age several years before his eyes "Take care of Naruto-kun, Please?" The Copycat Ninja just stared at his sworn leader numbly and nodded before turning and leaving the office. His team was waiting outside with questions.

"Well? What's our mission?" Naruto looked at him expectantly. Over the first few months it became quite apparent that Naruto was the leader of the group. Kakashi would have thought that it would have been the Uchiha, they usually had bad, domineering attitudes, but no, it became very clear that the Uchiha would defer to the blond in all but family matters, and even then he wasn't exactly dominant. "Sensei?"

"Sit down." They did as they were told. "We have a C Rank Escort then Bodyguard mission." The kids in front of him all sprung to their feet, at attention. He thought they looked 'very much like soldiers' and Kakashi's vision blurred, he started seeing his old team from the war before him and felt a little bile rise up in his throat. "O-our client has yet to arrive and will be traveling with his own large entourage, including his wife and son, at first. He'll be leaving some of his Genin here as an act of good faith".

"Who's the client?" Kakashi looked at them again, 'very much like soldiers', Kakashi blinked the offending image away, revealing his Genin before him and the bile receded, replaced by quiet pride in his squad.

"Well, he's someone you might know from the historical tactics lessons I gave you: Hanzo of the Salamander." All three of them stiffened at that. "He's coming here for a diplomatic meeting with the Hokage, the first Ame has initiated with anyone since before the third war… Odds are he's wanting to open trade routes for what little Ame can't produce." Kakashi watched as his team quickly retreated into a huddle, then he inched closer so he could hear.

"We need to brush up on our etiquette, both normal and specific to Ame: we're entirely too used to being blunt and mannerless. It's fine when we're together, but we can't risk offending someone so important." Sasuke looked between Sakura, Naruto, and then Kakashi, catching the Jōnin by complete surprise. Sakura nodded and spoke up

"We also need to practice our escape tactics, Hanzo used to be our enemy and still is nominally. He beat the Sannin in their heyday so there's no way we could fight him if he turned on us. So we need to get very good at escaping, in any configuration: All together, any three or two of us, or alone." She turned to Kakashi. "How are you with a kusarigama?" he held his hand up in a gesture that meant 'so-so.' Sakura nodded and continued "Please try to impersonate Hanzo-sama while we train, we need to get very good at dodging and countering him."

"We also need to learn about his wife and kids, there's no way in hell someone like Hanzo would just marry a simple civilian girl and let his children become traders and merchants: they're all gonna be powerful shinobi." Naruto had raised a good point, he had no idea how right he was about their power. "Sasuke," the dark haired boy turned to him "go to the library and check out whatever you can on Hanzo and his family and techniques." The Uchiha heir nodded and took off. "Sakura, see if you can borrow your parents scroll on clan etiquette. Kakashi-sensei, can you please see if there is any material that might be… above our clearance, on his family, his abilities, and also on Ame etiquette?" Kakashi studied the boy who had just blatantly asked him for black files for several moments before nodding and sauntering off. Naruto ran towards the Gekko estate to talk to his Nii-san and Nee-chan. They did not react as he would have liked…

" **WHAT?!** " Neither Hayate nor Yūgao were happy to hear about Naruto's first mission. Actually, they were worried, terrified, excited for him, and pissed at the Hokage for assigning such a duty to Genin, all at once.

"Uhh… Relax, Nii-san, Nee-chan, we can handle it. Plus we get to meet and serve as ceremonial guards for a living legend!" The former Anbu traded nervous looks before nodding in unison and moving towards a large picture of Konoha's crest. They took it down and each put one hand on the wall, the others meshing to make a tiger seal.

"KAI!" In an instant there was a large safe where there had been a blank wall. They turned back to Naruto, their nervousness not abating. "Otouto?" Naruto nodded, wide eyed. "Go wait for your friends on the porch and don't mention this at all, just let us know when they arrive, ok?" He nodded and scurried away.

Half an hour later all of Team Seven had arrived and Yūgao had walked out with a large box under her arm, followed by Hayate, similarly encumbered. "Okay, I have with me a gift, these were crafted by my adoptive father, one of the best swordsmiths in the shinobi world, his title as you may know him is Muramasamune." Four shocked gasps, even Kakashi's Icha-Icha was forgotten. "First, for Kakashi: Chichi no saber, the Father's Saber." She handed Kakashi a blade that he knew all too well, it was just like the White Light Chakra Saber he had lost in the war. "It is the same blade, reforged and reinforced by his hands." Kakashi looked at her in disbelief before falling to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"I'm happy you appreciate it so. For Sasuke: Juuchi Yosamu, or 10,000 Cold Nights." She handed Sasuke a long Chokutō with an elegantly decorated handle and sheath, showing a starry night with a lone Sharingan looking out over it. "Draw it." He did, and nearly dropped it in shock, the blade was a transparent blue and electricity seemed to race across it. "We sent him a sample of your chakra from those seals we had you make a couple years back, the blade is pure chakra, and will easily eat through most physical things, channel some chakra into it, slowly." Sasuke did as he was told and watched the blade extend to much greater length, with no extra weight.

"Pull that chakra back and sheathe it. For you, Otouto: Yawarakai-Te or Tender Hands." She handed Naruto a Sword-Breaker in a cylindrical orange sheath with stylized wind designs carved into it. "You can control its momentum perfectly, you can stop it dead from a full swing, or let it cut cleanly through your enemies with just the lightest of starts. It's indestructible and it'll never give way, just like you." She turned to Sakura, who was barely hiding her excitement.

"Sakura, for you I have Hanahōchō, the flower cleaver." She handed Sakura a short jian in a dull red sheath "It will bend and move as you will it to, but unlike Sasuke's Juuchi Yosamu it will gain weight if you make it large, also unlike his you can change the shape as well, but don't try that in here. Just keep practicing using chakra to augment your strength, and you'll be able to handle even the largest of blades. Now all of you, there is a seal at the top of your sheaths that will call your blades to you if you lose them, just channel chakra into it and poof, you have your sword back. These are very precious, and it took quite a bit of prompting to convince Tou-san to craft these for you, wield them with pride and care." Hayate stepped forward and nodded to all of them.

"My gift isn't quite so amazing as hers, but it's just as important: I have here hand reinforced, customised Anbu armor, four sets for each of you. Inside the vests, manifers, and shin guards are seals that absorb elemental attacks *cough, hack* as well as reinforcement seals to help with physical *cough* attacks. We also got them in different colors with your clan symbols on the back and hook points at various places for your swords." The uniforms were passed out, Kakashi's vests were off-white, Naruto's were burnt orange with bright orange trim, Sasuke's deep blue with red trim, and Sakura's were dark, dull red with dark green trim. The greaves were all pitch black, as were the manifers.

"Go home and get dressed like shinobi, be back here in half an hour, if you're late you have to have a full contact spar with me and Hayate!" The kids scattered, while Kakashi just shucked his standard flak-jacket and put his new one on, followed by the manifers and greaves. He shifted around in them until they settled comfortably and slipped his sword into place on his back. He sat down and started to read again. "Kakashi?" He looked up to see Hayate and Yūgao standing in front of him. "We want you to promise to look after them, we got that gear and those blades to try to improve all of your chances, and we want you to promise to use those improved odds to keep these kids safe." Kakashi eyed them cautiously for a moment before dropping his apathetic, goofy façade.

"I swear to you both, on my life and pride as a shinobi, that I will protect my team with all I have, at all hazards, for as long as there is any breath in me." Kakashi's serious face and soldier's bearing told them all they needed to know.

"We didn't really doubt you Kakashi, we just… feel better hearing it." Kakashi nodded and schooled himself back into the giggling, happy-go-lucky pervert of a Jōnin he liked to pretend he was, and returned to reading. Naruto was the first back, unsurprisingly since he lived there. He had foregone his bright orange jacket in favor of a low-neck black thermal shirt under his Flak Jacket. Its hem reached his knees with the sleeves stopping just below the elbows, he also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. Below the waist he still wore his bright orange pants rolled up above the ankles as well as a pair of short geta clogs with a heel strap added and dark blue tabi. His sword hung at his waist on the left side in traditional samurai fashion and he had moved his forehead protector to protect his neck and had brought his old goggles out of retirement to rest on his forehead. "You look like a man, Otouto." Naruto beamed at the praise. Sakura returned next, having reverted to her short sleeved dresses but she now had a longer skirt and longer shorts underneath. She wore her sword across her lower back and had pulled her hair into a tight bun with her forehead protector still in use holding her hair back from her forehead. "You are a beautiful, splendid Kunoichi, Sakura." Sakura's cheeks turned slightly pink at that. Sasuke returned just a minute after, having changed his clothes entirely. He now wore traditional Uchiha war armor over his flak jacket and dark, baggy pants with his kunai pouches built in. Instead of traditional blue sandals he wore black Jika-tabi. On his right hand he wore a red leather archery glove that covered his index, middle, and ring fingers, and slung across his back he had a short redwood bow hooked to a quiver filled with arrows. His blade hung under his dominant right hand, so that he could draw it in the reverse grip that characterized his swordsmanship. He also carried a Gunbai on his back, ready to be drawn with his left hand and used in conjunction with his sword. "You look like the heir to your clan, dignified and noble, but not cold." Sasuke smiled and bowed in appreciation. He turned to his teammates.

"Heh, I hope those clogs of yours don't make too much noise, dobe." Naruto sent him the most evil glare he could, and considering he had been taught to do so by the Kyuubi it was a surprisingly powerful look. Sasuke ignored it anyway and turned to his other teammate. "You look beautiful, Sakura-chan." Sakura's blush from Yūgao's compliment had just faded, and now it reappeared in full force, confusing Sasuke. While he was physically attracted to her by this point, it would take him years to see her in a romantic light.

"Well team? Let's go, we've got a mission to train for!" Kakashi stood up and led the way, with his team following proudly. They crossed the threshold to the house, never knowing that they left their childhoods behind, they had stepped into the realm of shinobi.

 **Chapter Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 _Whew… Here's chapter 3. It was a little description dense, but I promise in chapter 4 we'll have action, meet Hanzo and the fam, and have more insight into how Konoha sees Team 7. We'll also get a new name for Team 7 if you're good._

 _Reviewers:_

MYK-ON: I wonder what shocked her then? also wonder what's different now here. Good chapter

 _Response: Ahahaa… You'll just have to wait and see won't you, I'll give you a hint: It has to do with Ino. Thanks for writing._

https-tsukuyomi: Lol, no hate this story already

 _Response: Uhh… Ok then, thanks for stopping by for your detailed analysis and encouraging words? You know what? Imma just let Might Duy-sensei deal with stuff like this…_

 **Might Duy: Thanks for cheering!**

 _ **UPDATE:**_ _Okay, I've decided that every three chapters I'm going to go back and comb for mistakes and fix the general flow, at least until I get a beta-reader. If you would be interested in doing so please tell me in a review or send me a PM._

 _At Your Service,_

 _Qwertyus Samson_


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Stage, Hanzo Clan!

Before I start Chapter Four I have to thank **Catgirldstr11** for allowing me to use her OCs: Shiori, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Kyo belong to  Catgirldstr11

You can find their origin story here:

art/Shiori-Gaiden-Chapter-One-499739121

Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu, Cat-dono!

 **Chapter Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 4: (Enter the Stage! Hanzo Clan!)

Hanzo of the Salamander was not a man to be taken lightly. He fought Team Sannin to a standstill while they were in their prime, he single-handedly slaughtered a thousand samurai to force them out of Ame, and he had since repelled 7 attempts by Kumo to capture Ame. Yes, Hanzo was a fearsome man indeed. So when he invited the Hokage to join him for dinner, the God of Shinobi had prepared for a stately event and had arrived at his honored guest's door, prepared to escort him to the chosen venue in typical Ame fashion. What he hadn't expected was for Hanzo to open the door in a lavender yukata and laugh like a madman. "It seems your Anbu got the wrong idea, though it was more likely my son's doing…" Hiruzen recovered quickly enough, he was way overdressed, and it was _someone's_ fault… He turned hard, hurtling the very heavy traditional hat of his clan at the Anbu in the tree line, scoring a perfect hit and knocking the man unconscious. This of course only made Hanzo laugh harder. "Come in, come in. Shed some of those layers if you don't mind, I'm tired of everything being so official and proper. I hope you can forgive my greed, but I haven't been able to have dinner with my family in months…" As Hanzo retreated further into the spacious suite Hiruzen smiled to himself, shucking all but the bottommost kimono, he knew that situation too well. He inspected himself in the full mirror, his kimono was a simple grey color, while the material was a dense, soft knit that kept the chill out of his bones. He looked up and noticed his hair, still stuck in one of those irritating styles that nobles were so fond of. He quickly set about removing the hairpin and shaking his poor hair out. He walked down the hall Hanzo had retreated through and emerged into the dining room. Standing, waiting for him was Hanzo, and beside him, his family. "Hokage-dono, allow me to introduce my family: The lovely woman you see here is my wife, Shiori." Hiruzen bowed low, his own wife was unwilling to come, believing herself to be little more than an obstruction, in truth he could've used her help. The woman before him was a classical beauty: light blond hair tied up messily, stunning purple eyes, bright red lips and a stunning figure, hidden by her kimono though it was. Her skin was pale and the kimono itself was light purple with blue edges and a grey obi and dark purple sash with a small spiral covering her left hip. She wore geta sandals and plain white tabi, and from the red sauce splatter on her cheek she had been cooking.

"I must convince Biwako to come meet you… She was certain she would get in the way and stayed at the compound. I'm afraid an old man like me could do nothing to hold your attentions, young miss." She blushed lightly and gave him a beautiful, gracious smile. Hanzo chuckled, removed his rebreather, and continued.

"Hmph, flatterer. This is my eldest son, Kyo. He is polite and astute, if a little too soft." The young man shook his head, chuckling quietly with a smile. The shape of his face was startlingly like Minato, if a little more square and manly than his former student's effeminate apprentice. His eyes were also blue, if a little darker, less like a roiling wave on the sea and more like a cool, deep well. His hair could only be described as ordered chaos, it was a pale blond, similar to his mother's own, sticking out somewhat everywhere with the exception of his bangs, which were themselves divided into three parts, the middle covering his Ame headband and the other two framing his face. His skin was a somewhat pink color and he wore a simple, grey vest with a brown neck that extended into a strip that ran all the way down the sides of the zipper and then some extra, reaching his knees. Beneath he wore simple olive-drab pants and dark green sandals that only opened in the front. He stood like a man who was several pounds lighter than usual, as if he was used to wearing armor. His aura however was most telling, it spoke of a man completely at peace, with himself, others, and the world around him.

"You are a fine young man, a worthy successor to your father. I hope you will preserve the peace we will make." The moment he mentioned 'successor' a wave passed through the room, causing everyone on the Ame side of the table to give an almost imperceptible flinch. Hiruzen bowed his head quickly, a humble apology.

"Forget that, this sour little girl is my daughter Kisa. Don't let her fool you, behind the gentle smile is a cruel side that I'm desperately trying to rid her of." Kisa huffed slightly before turning towards Sarutobi with a winning smile that nearly matched her mother's, even if it was an obvious fake. Her lower back length hair and eyes were a matching light orange color, her skin a shade darker than her brother's, and while her facial structure was similar to Tsunade, her lips were thinner and longer, while her eyes were more squarish. Her clothes showed a willingness to use her body to her advantage, her torso was wrapped in narrow bandages covered by a pink vest held to her by her forehead protector, which was conveniently cinched under her breasts, emphasizing them and making her hips seem slightly wider. Her pants were asymmetrical, merging into the sandal on her right leg, while they only reached above the knee on her left. Her left calf was covered by a sandal that extended up, leaving her knee exposed. She had two orange pouches on her right leg, one at the very top of her leg, above her kunai pouch, and the other at her mid shin. She also wore the same sash on her left hip as her mother.

"Though you are young now I can see that you will grow to be a beautiful and powerful kunoichi, just don't let yourself fall behind. Now, where is your younger son Hanzo-dono? I know he came with you?" Hanzo bristled slightly.

"Hatsuharu is having some… personal problems of late. You'll find him in the cheapest bar in your village, drinking himself into a stupor… I have not the heart to stop him, nor the right to tell you why. I only ask that you don't think poorly of him for it, considering his reasons this is far from the worst possibility if you can believe that…" The Hokage nodded understandingly.

"My own son, for his own reasons, left the village in a violent rage, killing anyone who dared cross him. I lost 200 Anbu to him alone, and he nearly beat me to death. I am only alive because my second child, my dear Ken took mercy on me and simply left me there, so believe me that I understand what you are saying all too well." Hiruzen's face was bitter, but brightened moments later. "Oh, forget all of this glum talk, I came here for a meal with new friends, and here I've made everyone quiet and sad. If my wife were here she'd smack me." The mood lightened, Shiori rushed to save the food, and they all sat down for the meal, laughing, joking, and making light conversation…

Training Ground 7, with Team Seven

"Alright team, I have a test for you." Team Seven looked at their Sensei warily, his test were usually grueling. "You have to get this bell from me, but know that I won't be holding back. I'm going to go all out to test your limits, so be ready." Team Seven retreated to the other end of the training ground and Sasuke spoke up.

"Alright, first we need to resolve our team issues, who is our close range fighter, our mid range, and our long range and support? I nominate myself for close range." The look on Naruto's face stopped him. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, waiting for the blond to compose his thoughts.

"Why are we limiting ourselves? We need to be more flexible, we can all do well up close, and at mid range. I can't function at long range though, but I know you can. So how's this: Sakura creates a shield by stretching her blade, I transfer the invulnerability properties of my blade to it, and you work on stopping any big Jutsu that might ignore the shield with your sword and fan." Sasuke looked like he was tasting the thought, deciding it wasn't rotten he turned and nodded his assent, Sakura following moments later. "Alright Kakashi-sensei, we're coming for you!" With that they rushed across the clearing, Naruto and Sakura carrying the shield, and Sasuke ready to leap atop it to stop the inevitable attack. Sure enough they heard "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" and Sasuke leapt over and readied his Gunbai.

"Gunbai: Fanned Wind!" Immediately the fireball was overpowered and blown back, only to be torn through by a giant ball of mud, which Sasuke summarily sliced in half and blew back with another Fanned Wind forcing Kakashi to dodge, which he did, right towards them, at high speeds. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly relayed orders. "Emergency, drop the shield and move to Jet Stream Formation now!" Immediately Naruto dropped back behind Sakura, who was once more holding her normal sword, and Sasuke dropped in behind them.

As Kakashi approached Sakura swung her sword which grew much larger in mid swing, only to be used as a springboard by Kakashi causing her to look up and scream. "Did you just step on me?" Naruto stabbed overhead, succeeding only in punching a hole in Kakashi's sandal, sapping it of momentum to stall the Jōnin. Sasuke followed up while Kakashi was trying to pull his foot loose, smashing him in the face with his Gunbai and pinning him to the ground, only for Kakashi to burst into water. They heard chirping behind them and Sasuke barely had time to raise his fan as a shield before Kakashi's Lightning Blade could tear into him. After struggling for a second the Uchiha heir smirked.

"Gunbai: Uchiha Return!" Kakashi's eyes barely had time to go wide before he was blasted across the clearing by his own chakra. "The Uchiha Return absorbs your opponent's chakra through their attack, converts it to wind chakra, and blasts them." Kakashi stood up shakily, the brat had really got him with that. He prepared to continue, but before he could he heard the sound of a bell and looked to see Naruto holding it up proudly. He shook his head and smiled, they were really something…

"Dinner's on me you three, but I pick where! How's Barbeque sound?" They cheered and took off, dragging him behind them. Team Seven walked through the streets, ignoring the hateful glares they got. Both Sasuke and Sakura knew why the villagers treated Naruto so badly, and both had been victims of assault by the villagers, providing their first kills when a mob had charged them led by four Chūnin. Sasuke and Naruto were annoying Kakashi, trying to convince him to teach them Lightning Cutter, but Sakura's mind was elsewhere. She remembered the abuse she had received from Ino and the other girls her age, at first it was just name calling and mocking her forehead, so she ignored it. Big mistake, seeing that she wouldn't defend herself the bullies began to make her a target for everything, they would steal her food, shove her around and steal her supplies, and throw semi-blunted shuriken and kunai at her. They would even test Jutsu on her. She remembered that first day at the academy, Ino tried out a Mind Disruption Jutsu on her, leaving her stunned in her seat until Kakashi snapped her out of it. She had sworn to herself that she would crush Ino given a chance. She was brought out of her thoughts by the smell of food, they were here, Taro, the finest BBQ restaurant in the city. Team Seven, famished and battered stumbled in looking for food and relaxation, it was not to be.

"Hey, hey! We won't serve that _thing_! You're perfectly welcome to eat here, but _it_ will have to go elsewhere." Kakashi dearly wanted to cause trouble, then he saw Sakura weaving signs and gave her a questioning look. She saw him and she shook her head before whispering.

"Genjutsu: Vile Hive." Instantly, the whole restaurant seemed unsanitary, foul smelling, and infested by rats and bugs. The civilian owner and diners were helpless to dispel the technique and Team Seven walked away with smug smiles on their faces, Taro would close in three months, even when the technique dispelled, the rumors would persist. Naruto turned to his teammates and sensei.

"Yakiniku Q, anyone?" He smiled broadly, seemingly not even vaguely affected by the incident.

"Naruto." Naruto's face drooped slightly, but for all the joy it lost it gained twice that in iron will. He shook his head firmly.

"Let it go guys, it's how I've survived, you can't hold on or it'll kill you with anger. Let's just have fun tonight okay?" Hesitantly they nodded and followed him into the night…

 **Chapter Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

There's Chapter Four, not much to say this time. No reviewers to respond to, nothing of note to say. If you feel like beta-reading for me send me a message or say so in a review and I'll get back to you.


	5. Chapter 5: My Master, Hatsuharu-dono!

**Chapter Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 5: (My Master, Hatsuharu-dono!)

Two weeks have passed and a mutually beneficial alliance has been reached between Ame and Konoha, aid in the case of an attack, sharing of military Intel, maintaining embassies in both villages. The typical stuff militarily. In addition, Hanzo supplied architects and materials, as well as other technology, while Konoha gave him various woods and seeds to grow his own trees, as requested by his wife. Finally, in a groundbreaking move, both countries allowed the other a copy of their forbidden scroll, tying the two villages together for generations to come. To commemorate these historic strides a great festival was held and there was much celebrating, Not everyone was rejoicing though: in a private room in a seedy bar known for shady business, nearly deserted thanks to cheap beer and sake sold at street vendors, sat a young man. His eyes, normally a bright purple, showed the dullness of inebriation and mourning love. His bleached hair was in an undercut, with the long hair flopped lazily to the left. His skin was pale and showed through his mesh shirt and his heavily scarred hands were covered with fingerless gloves. His left arm had several rectangular bandages stuck to it while his right elbow was wrapped in white bandages with a black stripe running down the center. The same type of bandages were wrapped around his hips a bit and nearly covered his right leg. Underneath them he wore simple grey capri pants with elastic at the bottom and a pair of indigo flip-flops. Behind him, hidden in the shadows stood what was obviously a young woman, her body was full-figured, her skin pale, and her hair purple, waist length, and wavy. She wore a yellow jumpsuit which was stitched up the middle along with the same flip-flops and gloves as the young man. Over these she wore a dark blue poncho and a plain white mask that sat under her bangs and was emblazoned with the kanji for "Servant" in the center, the eye-holes hidden in the lines. The man is Hatsuharu no Ame, son of Hanzo and one of two candidates for succession to the throne, while the woman is his self-styled "Servant-guard" Yuria Komono, an Anbu trained master of Barrier Ninjutsu and one of two people in the world Hatsuharu trusts without fail.

"Master?" Hatsuharu sluggishly gestured for her to sit. "Master, we should get you back home, even a soft village like Konoha can be cruel to foreigners." Right on cue a trio local shinobi swaggered into the room. Hatsuharu looked at them listlessly and, unimpressed, gestured in a shooing manner.

"Go away." The drunks, noticing the Ame headband around his neck took exception to a foreigner telling them off.

"What is thish village coming to, huh?" *hic* "Foreign trashes walkin' around the shtreets?!" The first, obviously drunk moron slurred. Hatsuharu gave the man a wary glare.

"1."

"Shouldn't you go back to that fake village where you belong, trashie?" The second continued as Hatsuharu's glare hardened.

"2."

"Yeah, like he said, these streets are for the citizens! You better get out of our way if you know what's good for you!" They completely missed Hatsuharu's warning glare, not to mention the fact that they weren't on a street, but in a bar. Now all three would regret it.

"3." Hatsuharu stood suddenly, smashing his fist across the first man's face, kicking the second in the stomach, then pulling on some ninja wire ensnaring all three in his, rather ingenious, pre-prepared trap. They had underestimated him, he had earned his nickname: 'Maho Tsukai' or 'Wizard' with his seemingly impossible traps and battle plans. The wires wrapped around each man, binding their bodies tightly and preventing them from moving, before lifting them off the ground and moving a single wire under them. "Now then, this is my Guillotine Highwire Trap, the nooses around your necks are still rising, once they reach their full height the strings holding you up will drop you, cleaving your empty skulls from your bodies… Unless you can balance on the wires beneath you until the trap breaks down or you're found… I'd say, a minimum of two days. Good luck surviving, and remember: Don't talk to strangers ne?" As he walked away he heard the sound of three beheadings and chuckled darkly. "Bueno… Yuria, clean this mess up."

"Yes Master." Instantly there were seven water clones of Yuria working furiously, searching then sealing the corpses, wire, and attachments into a scroll before burning it then sealing all of the loot: ryo, a couple of high quality kunai, and a Katana that made her uneasy for some reason, into a separate scroll before dispelling her water clones all over the floor before re-forming them, now with the offending blood added, and sent them to dispel into a river. "It is done my Master… Do you require anything else?" Hatsuharu looked uncertain for a moment before an unusual steel entered his eyes.

"Bring me that sword." Yuria nodded and brought it to him. He hastily grabbed the hilt and she held the sheath firm. He drew it and promptly dropped it blade first before falling back on his ass. "T-that's… Kokutō?! Impossible! Why would a Konoha shinobi?" He stood rapidly, his eyes gleaming. Trap Masters loved weapons, especially legendary ones like Kokutō. If legend was to be believed this very blade had drawn the Sage of the Six Paths' blood in an era long passed but had disappeared during the Warring States Period. "It's mine, Kokutō the Blinkblade! Famous for its chakra controlled poison, said to be able to kill before the afflicted can blink, even from the tiniest scratch!" Hatsuharu grabbed and resheathed his new sword. "I'll have to convert my umbrella into a sheath…" He nodded to Yuria, he could trust her to not breathe a word of any of this. The two took off into the darkening streets, all evidence of his crime destroyed and his heart significantly lighter…

 _TIMESKIP: 1 WEEK_

The time had come to say goodbye, Hanzo clan were ready to set out with their new bodyguards. Hanzo had greeted them curtly, all business. Kyo and Shiori had been friendly, talking with all of them briefly and liking the impressions they had gotten. Hatsuharu had looked them over once and given a sharp nod, too absorbed in his roiling emotions to care. Kisa had outright threatened them before finding herself on the wrong side of a mass of KI and Killing Intent. Introductions made, first impressions gathered, and a meeting called Kakashi immediately took charge.

"Team, take point. Naruto, send two decoy parties of clones ahead. Sasuke, save your chakra and Sakura keep your Med-Kit handy. I'll take rear-guard and I trust that you four are far more than enough to defend Hanzo-sama long enough for us to act." Hanzo's family nodded their confirmation and they all took off…

 _TIMESKIP: 2 DAYS_

Naruto winced at the sudden memories. "Preset trap ahead, pelted my clones with kunai, second squad engaging…" Kakashi looked at him worriedly. He shook his head. "Very skilled, the one with lines on his face uses Lava Style and Kenjutsu… He's fast… His friend is bald, wields a Bō and Kanabō… Uses Water Prison's high pressure variant to catch his opponent then strike… He's rather slow and cumbersome… Both wear black cloaks with red hems and grey pockets, friends of yours, Hanzo-sama?" Hanzo muttered to himself and summoned his Kusarigama, Shiori activated her Jutsu over her arms, Kisa pulled out a pair of metal knuckles, Hatsuharu disappeared into the shadows, Kyo took a ready stance with his own Kusarigama, and Team Seven prepared themselves. Moments later the assailants bodyflickered in front of them and sneered.

"Okay, just hand over Hanzo and no one gets hurt." Everyone's eyes narrowed, they were specifically after Hanzo. Seeing their lack of willingness the fast one just shrugged and rushed forward making handsigns as he went. He flipped over the group, and was cleanly bisected at the waist astonishing everyone! Kyo smirked after a second, noticing the ninja wire… His brother sure was a showoff… His two halves hit the ground with a sickening thwack as his ally looked on, enraged. Before he could strike he too was bisected by a sword strike from behind, splitting apart neatly to reveal a slightly maddened looking Hatsuharu. Looking at the young man with hesitation and worry in his eye Kakashi decided that stopping would probably be a good idea.

"I think we should stop for the night. Hanzo-sama, I think we should go through their packs and see what they have, and have a little talk about why they wanted you."

Camp was made quickly and shortly after Kakashi and Hanzo disappeared into the big tent. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura started preparing for dinner and were quickly joined by the Ame group including Yuria. "Earth Style: Fire Pit Jutsu!" Naruto created a deep fire pit and pulled out the firewood scroll he had bought and dumped a large amount into it. He turned to Sasuke and nodded.

"Fire Style: Campfire Jutsu." Sasuke spat a thin stream of fire over the wood and nodded, holding a pot out to Sakura.

"Water Style: Drawing Water Jutsu." Sakura grabbed her right wrist with her left hand and slowly a small sphere of water appeared beneath her hand and began growing before dropping suddenly into the pot. "There we go, boys get the water heating up and add two packets of desiccated stew. I'm going to take a nap." So, without another word, Sakura fell straight backwards, completely exhausted from the chakra-intensive technique she used.

"Teme, put Sakura in her tent, I'll deal with the food." Sasuke scowled playfully at Naruto but was firmly ignored. Seeing no reason to wait he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her tent. In the meantime Kyo moved up and sat next to Naruto, his armor rustling as he sat. "What is it?" For a moment the older blonde was taken aback, but he recovered quickly enough and laughed nervously.

"It's nothing, I just don't have anything to do. I thought we could talk." Naruto eyed him suspiciously but nodded nonetheless. "Great, how many missions have you been on?" Naruto flinched slightly and Kyo felt a bit of guilt surge through him.

"This is our first." Kyo's eyes went wide for a second before he caught himself. He stayed silent for a moment as Naruto continued to dish out stew.

"Must be exciting then! My first mission was frog-hunting…" Naruto snickered a bit at that, frog hunting!

"That must have sucked! Hunting frogs? Really?" Kyo nodded, his gentle smile never once wavering.

"Yeah, it was a D-Minus rank I did with my brother and sister. Kisa threw a fit at having to touch them and Hatsuharu kept sealing the really poisonous ones into a scroll. It took us hours to get done! We were filthy, we stunk, and our gear was all waterlogged. It was awful, and yet, it was our beginning…" Hatsuharu walked over to them, having heard the whole story.

"What he doesn't tell you is that he refused to kill the frogs on moral grounds, some shinobi! And I'll have you know, Kyo, that the frogs I collected let me brew several new poisons." Hatsuharu walked off calmly with Yuria, each holding a bowl of stew. Leaving Kyo and Naruto to continue talking through the night. Little did Naruto know that his team's presence would change the future massively…

 **Chapter Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 _Well… There's Chapter 5! I've been considering doing three stories, each for five chapters at first and rotating every chapter after._

 _Now the Reviewers:_

MYK-ON, Ch3: A mission success. Good chapter

 _Response: Glad you liked it, please keep the reviews coming, it's like air for writers!_

MYK-ON, Ch4: Good chapter, oh and a lot of people are doing that these days favorite or follow but never review at times.

 _Response: Again, thanks! I know, but reviews really do drive people to write more… Even if it is only a few words!_

Catgirldstr11 Ch4: ! Thank you so much for including Hanzo and family in your story! T_T You've described them so vividly! And I love that this chapter is so humorous - I LOVE the part where Hiruzen throws his hat! And I'm so curious what set Hatsu off like that! I can't wait to read more! 3

 _Response: I should be thanking you Cat-dono, as I've said before I'm just a sub-par writer being allowed to use tools above his pay grade… I'm glad you enjoyed the humor, even when this story gets dark it'll lighten up again, I never did like tragedies… As far as Hatsuharu, I've got BIG plans for him, your wish is granted._

 _Always_ _At Your Service,_

 _Qwertyus Samson_

As I've said before, If you would be interested in beta-reading for me please send me a PM or say so in a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be waiting for the next one, and remember that reviews, no matter how small, are greatly appreciated and very motivating.

I'm your host: Qwertyus Samson

Until Next Time

Fond Farewells!


End file.
